Someone Like Me - Deleted Scene
by mithras90
Summary: This is what might have happened after the cameras stopped rolling after the above episode. This is a plot bunny that would not go away as I believe Lord Sinclair would have experienced some trauma after the events of this episode.


**Disclaimer** **I don't own 'The Persuaders' and make no money from this story, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own amusement.**

 **This plot bunny came out of watching 'The Persuaders' episode 'Someone Like Me'. It occurred to me watching it that there's no way that Lord Sinclair could go straight back to normality straight after the events that occurred in this story. My story is an attempt to address what might have happened afterwards.**

Someone Like Me – Episode Tag

Wilde looked across at his friend who had slumped on the settee his blue eyes fixed and unseeing.

Danny put his hand on Milford's arm, "Mr Milford, I'm Daniel Wilde, can you get a doctor to look at Lord Sinclair and call the police if I hold these two here?"

Milford's mouth tightened in a thin line and he nodded grimly.

Two uniformed officers came and handcuffing Milford's wife and assistant, left Danny alone with his friend. He was still sitting beside Lord Sinclair when a young woman entered the room. Danny stood up and the young woman took his place, cool fingers on Sinclair's wrist. "What happened?" she asked gently.

Wilde told her as much as he knew, expecting her to shrug her shoulders and dismiss him, but to his surprise she nodded, "I see. Poor Uncle Sam." Her hands were deft and gentle although she did express some concerns over the huge bruise on Sinclair's left arm, and then she looked up at Milford.

"I'm going to give Lord Sinclair a mild sedative," she said, "is there anywhere he can lie down, Uncle Sam?"

Milford nodded, "Through here, Thea."

Thea nodded, "Could you bring Lord Sinclair." She turned to Wilde.

 _If he was honest, Brett remembered very little of the remainder of that day. He remembered the shock as he fired the gun and realised what he'd been programmed to do. He remembered turning to the man and woman contempt in his voice as he accused them; and Sam leaving the room. After that the images became hazy and disjointed, Daniel sitting next to him, and then a woman's cool fingers on his wrist. He heard her speaking, although her voice seemed to come from a million miles away. Then Daniel's hands were on his shoulders and he was being guided into another room. He was being settled on a large bed and the woman was sitting next to him again, her hand on his wrist._

TPTPTP

Thea surveyed Lord Sinclair thoughtfully, he'd allowed Wilde to assist him into Milford's bedroom and settle him on the bed but he seemed to have suddenly become agitated. She took his hand and spoke slowly and carefully, "You're all right. You've just had a shock, that's all. Just close your eyes and try to sleep a bit."

TPTPTP

He stared at the young woman's face, _Who was she?_ Images of the nurse in the fake hospital rose unbidden and he tried to struggle up. A cool hand was on his arm and a soft voice was speaking, he couldn't discern the words although the hand was cool and gentle. He swallowed hard, he wanted this person to stay; if she was here he could keep the rising fear at bay. With what seemed to be the last of his strength he managed to squeeze her hand.

TPTPTP

Thea regarded the man lying on the bed thoughtfully. Beads of perspiration studded his forehead, and he seemed to be in the throes of some sort of nightmare. He'd grasped her hand and he was squeezing it so hard she could see his knuckles whitening. She covered his hand with her other one and rubbed gently, "It's all right," she murmured, "it's all right."

She never knew if her words penetrated his terror, but as her hand stroked his, he gradually relaxed back into the pillows. His eyes closed and he seemed to drift into a sleepy twilight.

Thea eyed him thoughtfully, "I don't think I'll give him the sedative after all."

"Will he be all right?" Danny asked, and Thea heard the concern in his voice.

Thea nodded, her hand resting on Lord Sinclair's wrist, her eyes never leaving the fob watch hanging on her blouse. Satisfied she looked up and smiled, "Pulse regular, he seems to be resting more comfortably. I think we'll let him sleep."

A hand touched her shoulder and Thea looked up into the face of Sam Milford, "How is he, Thea?"

"I think he'll be all right, Uncle Sam." Thea responded.

"Good." Milford replied. He looked at the other man sitting beside the bed, "You must be Brett's friend, Mr Wilde."

"Danny," Wilde replied, his eyes never leaving his friend's face.

"I understand you've wanted to meet me for some time, Mr Wilde," Milford said slowly.

Danny turned and opened his mouth to reply, but Thea had laid her hand on her Uncle's sleeve, "I don't think you'll get much sense out of him yet, Uncle Sam."

Milford nodded and giving her shoulder a quick warm squeeze left the room. Danny didn't say anything but Thea caught the tight, quick nod before he turned back to his friend.

"I could tell you to get some sleep," Thea said gently, "but I doubt you'd obey me. He's your friend?"

Danny nodded, his elbows on his knees; his eyes never leaving the face of the sleeping man.

"You'll stay here while I fetch some coffee?" Thea asked softly. When Danny nodded again, Thea gently slipped into the other room.

Her Uncle was standing in front of the window, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. He turned to her, "Want one?" he asked, lifting the crystal tumbler.

"Better not," Thea smiled, "I just came to get Mr Wilde and myself a mug of coffee."

"Hell of a day," Sam said turning back to look out of the window again, "oh, the Doctor that Mr Wilde slugged has been taken into custody. You'll tell him?"

"Yes," Thea replied softly, she stared at her Uncle's rigid back and sighed.

Thea put her mug down on the table and handed the second one to Danny. He took it blindly and she had to wrap his hands around it before she could be sure he had a firm grip on the vessel. Gently she laid a hand on his shoulder, and relayed her Uncle's news, "He'll be all right, Mr Wilde."

Danny looked up and she was shocked by the depth of pain in his eyes, "I nearly didn't make it-" he began brokenly.

"But you did," she said kneeling so that he was looking down into her face.

"But if I hadn't-" he began again, but Thea's hand was covering his.

"But you did." She replied firmly, "Concentrate on that. And you know the old Greek proverb?"

"What's that?" he asked wearily.

"The gods help those who help themselves," Thea responded. "Drink your coffee. I know you won't leave, but can I get you to close your eyes for a bit?"

Danny nodded and a brief smile touched his lips, "Thanks."

She surveyed him for a couple of moments and then giving his hand a final squeeze returned to her own chair. Sipping her own coffee she watched as Danny finished his drink and continued to watch as the mild sedative she'd slipped into his beverage took effect and he relaxed back into the chair and into sleep. She covered his torso with a blanket and quietly left the room.

Her Uncle looked up and their eyes met. Thea sighed and sat down opposite him, "They're both asleep," she explained, "I slipped Mr Wilde a sedative."

Sam gave her a rueful smile, "Thought you might." He paused, "do you think I should deal with Mr Wilde?"

Thea regarded him thoughtfully, "Lord Sinclair would not be associated with him if he wasn't honourable."

For the first time that day a real smile touched Milford's lips, "Lord Sinclair's very lucky."

"I think they both are." Thea replied.

Brett woke slowly and stared up puzzled at an unfamiliar ceiling. Turning his head he saw the young woman sitting in the chair next to the bed. She looked up and a soft smile curved the lips, "Good Morning, Lord Sinclair."

Brett managed a weary smile, and then a cool hand was on his wrist and she was looking at the fob watch on her blouse. Blue eyes stared into emerald green ones and he finally found his voice, "Who are you?"

"Dr Thea Ffoulkes," she replied, "Sam Milford's my Uncle."

"Oh," Brett turned his head and saw Danny asleep in the other chair.

"Are you thirsty?" Thea asked gently.

Brett nodded and struggled to sit up. A firm hand was beneath his elbow and he was being eased into a sitting position.

"I'll get you some orange juice." Thea replied, "back in a sec."

She returned with ten minutes carrying a glass of orange liquid. As she put it into his hands he realised how thirsty he was, he wanted to gulp the entire contents but Thea's hand over the glass stopped him. "Slowly," she admonished.

He nodded and managed a few careful sips of the drink. He'd finished when Danny stirred and opened his eyes.

Instantly Thea was on her feet and moving across to his friend; Brett watched her practiced hands. Their eyes met and Thea smiled, "You'll be all right, Mr Wilde."

Lord Sinclair managed a smile, "I don't know about you, but I fancy some breakfast. Will you and your Uncle be joining us, Thea?"

"I'll have breakfast sent up here," Sam Milford had just entered the room. "Good morning, Brett. How do you feel?"

Lord Sinclair smiled, "Like I've been run over by a steamroller." He swallowed, "gods, Sam, I'm so sorry."

Milford walked across the room to squeeze his friend's shoulder, "You have no cause to be sorry, Brett. In fact if it hadn't been for you – both of you, I'd be dead." He smiled grimly, "come and have some breakfast."

Breakfast was slightly subdued. Lord Sinclair was still too dazed to do more than make 'small talk' and although Danny and Milford chatted quietly, neither spoke of business. Thea found herself sitting next to Lord Sinclair opposite her Uncle at the other end of the table. Although Lord Sinclair made an effort to make small talk, Thea could see how much effort it was costing him. Eventually, she laid her hand on his arm, "Take it easy," she said softly, "you've nothing to prove."

He managed a wan smile, "It shows?"

"Just a bit," Thea responded, a smile curving the pink lips. "Eat your breakfast."

Milford took Danny aside just before they left, "I believe we can do business together, Mr Wilde."

Danny nodded, "Yes, Sir. Just name the date."

"I'll be in touch," Milford promised.

Thea was packing her bag when the three men came through to the office. "You're off then?" she asked.

"Yes," Danny replied, shaking her hand warmly, "I – we owe you."

Thea shook her head, "Unnecessary, Mr Wilde. I was just in the right place at the right time."

Danny smiled and then Thea was holding out her hand for Lord Sinclair. To her amazement he swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Gently he released her and then said, "May I see you again?"

Slightly stunned, Thea could only nod, speechlessly as Lord Sinclair bent to kiss her hand, "I'll be in touch," he said softly.

When they were alone Sam Milford turned to his niece, "I never got the chance to thank you myself," he said.

Thea smiled, "It was a pleasure, Uncle Sam. You think very highly of Lord Sinclair don't you?"

"I think very highly of both of them," Sam Milford replied, and Thea moved to stand beside her Uncle as they watched the city below them come to life.

 **The End**


End file.
